


Kitten

by Kenmaskurlyfries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmaskurlyfries/pseuds/Kenmaskurlyfries
Summary: Y/n was team manager of Nekoma since Kenma's second year, she transferred from karasuno so she knows them all too. Yeah by the (she's) this is X female reader sorry men and nonbinarys- but this will contain sex scenes and I'm not sure how to write it for all different genders 😅 Anyways y/n finds Kenma's YouTube and falls back in love with him although they were friends for two years, y/n doesn't know that Kenma liked her those two years and now she's kinda obsessed with him but his feelings never really went away? Read if you want idk how this website works-
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I'm new here- I don't know how to use this website to be completely honest 😅 But I'll still share my stuff with you guys so lucky you amirite~ anyways here we go, we're starting right before the reunion cuz I'm not gonna write everything bruv.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my phone, Jesus Christ I'm getting so much anxiety from this. I haven't seen them all in forever, well besides Morisuke of course I see him every holiday. I have no idea what I'm gonna wear, is this like a professional meet up or casual "oh hey whatchu been up to?" Idk wtf I'm doing here? I heard my door open up and I looked who it was, I sighed when I saw Yachi jeez I could've just been killed and my lazy ass wouldn't have done anything but sit and stare. 

(A/n you and yachi are best friends because you need a cool female bestfriend also if you don't like yachi please stop reading this) 

"Oh hey y/n, what are you doing?" She asked, oh yeah right I'm Litterally lying in my closet with a bunch of clothes thrown over me. "I'm supposed to go to this stupid volleyball reunion tonight and I have no idea what to wear, I don't know if I do formal or casual." I said she helped me up and picked up my clothes. "Thanks for the help," I laughed awkwardly, "no problem! Have you thought of wearing something formal underneath something casual so you can just take them off if its formal, and keep it on if its casual." 

Holy crap she's a genius! "Of course! Thanks so much!" I said and hugged her, I rummaged back through my clothes and pulled out eighteen different outfits. Fuck, now I have even bigger problems, I have absolutely no idea which to choose. "Don't think about it to hard y/n! How about you just wear a sweater and leggings. I don't think they will all be wearing suits and top hats!" She laughed and I nodded smiling. 

~time skip cuz I'm lazy~ 

Oh my god my heart was beating out of my chest, why am I so worried we were all friends at one point. Sadly most of us have drifted, but this should be fun right. I knocked on the door and it was immediately answered, I looked up and saw it was Lev. "Oh so I see your still tall, dang it." He laughed and opened the door for me. "Nice to see you to y/n!" Ok so he was wearing casual clothes so far so good. 

"Fukunaga and Yamamoto are in the dining room, were still waiting for the rest of the people to come!" I nodded and took off my shoes and coat. I walked into the dining room, what are we even supposed to be doing though? "Y/n!" Yamamoto said excited, I nodded, "that's me, nice to see you guys." Oh god I'm like a middle aged white mom meeting up with other middle age white moms- well I can't just go judging it no ones even here. 

The door was knocked on again and now only kuroo and Kenma weren't here. Well how do I know that? Yamamoto was going off about how disgraceful it is to be twenty minutes late. "Did you hear apparently Kenma is like famous or something on YouTube?" Lev asked, i nodded, "yeah I just found his account he has like five million followers, I feel so cool watching his videos knowing I went to high school with him," I said, morisuke patted my shoulder. "My god, you need to make some more friends. I can already tell you gave up." He said laughing and I elbowed him. "Well why would I go through that process again, I'm fine right now, you should watch his streams it's so cool because all of those people have like never met him and you have like a bunch of memories with him but no one knows that so they would all be jealous. It's like one of the best feelings ever." 

"He's not THAT famous," morisuke cut in, I rolled my eyes. "Well it's still impressive-" "wait didn't y/n like Kenma?" Lev asked, I looked back at him, no wonder everyone hates him and I tried to be nice! Well, not really... "NO, why does everyone think that?" I asked, Litterally everyone started muttering something, I couldn't make out any of it but then the door was knocked on and Lev went to go get it. "Finally! We were waiting, want a brownie?" He asked, "I'm good," oh my god it was his voice- I'm so fucking pathetic. "I'll have one!" Omg kuroo's voice, I did miss that science nerd. 

"Hey come sit!" Inuoka said and they walked over. I felt someone sit next to me on the left and I couldn't bother to figure it out. If it's Kenma I will probably die. Wait now that I think about it, they didn't really plan anything for this reunion were all just sitting at a table talking. No wonder it was Lev's idea. 

"What's everyone been up to?" Kuroo asked, wait, his voice wasn't next to me. Oh God Kenma's sitting next to me... I completely spaced out, I felt morisuke nudge me and I jumped. "Oi you alright?" He asked and I nodded quickly. "Did you hear them?" I shook my head in response. "What have you been doing the past couple of years?" He cleared up, oh god this is embarrassing "well I live with Yachi from karasuno if you guys remember her, I don't really do a solid thing I mean, it's confusing, but I have an etsy shop and I sell cool candles so I guess I'm a candle maker but not really I mostly just twirl the wax and make it look cool that's had some success but I'm still basically living off what I got from my parents so you should move on and ask the next person!" I said way to fast, barely anyone comprehended it. 

"Oh gosh," shōhei sighed, "she's all fidgety again." He continued, everyone nodded in agreement. "It's probably the seating arrangement." Lev said, "yeah you know I'm gonna just go outside rlly quickly one sec!" I said and got up I put my shoes on and walked outside. I picked up a hand full of snow and slapped my face. "Dumb bitch pull it together!" I hissed at myself, I wiped it off and went back inside. I opened the door quietly, and pulled my shoes back off. Oh my god his hair was so pretty from the back. Heat rose up to my cheeks, God I'm screwed. Kenma was talking about his company, god he's so cool. 

"Y/n are you ok you look very red," he stopped and asked me, I nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah that's why y/n's been acting all fidgety!" Inuoka realized out loud, "yeah it's pretty obvious by now," Morisuke sighed, oh god I hate it here. "Wait why?" Lev asked, oh my god lev shut up please. "Oh she's all starstruck cause Kenma's like famous now." He explained and I practically fell out of my chair. "OHHHH that makes sense, she was talking about how cool he was Litterally without him being here." Lev said, I'm gonna burn this bitch alive, he never gained any brain cells. "Lev-" I started and was interrupted "wait so does y/n have a Kenma fan account?" Kuroo asked, OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH EVERYONE EXPOSING ME!!! "NO, I WATCH HIM ON MY REGULAR ACCOUNT KUROO BUT I BET YIU HAVE SEVEN!" I said, oh god I'm losing it damnit I knew this was a bad idea. 

He smirked up at me and said, "try two, and not because I'm obsessed with him but because he's my best friend and I'm showing him support." Then Kenma spoke up, "one time I caught him commenting on my post "plz rail me daddy" with eight of those weird moaning emojis." Half of us cracked up and everyone else besides Kuroo was suppressing their laugh. "That was for support KENMA, I wanted to make you feel special and loved by your fans." He said tilting his head for dramatic effect. 

"Yeah but I don't think the fanfiction was necessary," "THAT WAS BOKUTO AND AKAASHI! I ONLY READ IT!" "It's still weird," "Kenma you should be more supportive of my hobbies, I've always supported yours and now your doing great you don't know one day I could be an amazing fanfictioner." He sighed, "I- I'm not sure how we got here." "Wait Kenma do you get like random people on the street recognizing you and stuff?" I asked, he turned to me and nodded. He looked in my eyes, his eyes are so pretty I forgot how catlike they were. "Two or three times, it's usually pretty awkward though." 

"Y/n watched all of your videos in like two days." Morisuke sighed, "yes well I was being supportive of my friend by raising his views." I explained, "also stop just coming for me and Kuroos necks ok it's not cool, I'm well rounded and I watch a lot of different YouTube gamers so you should at least flame Kuroo bout the Fanfics more." I said, "what other gamers do you watch?" Shōhei asked, "uhm, corpse, dream, sykkuno-" "more importantly why are you following three different John Cena X Gumby accounts?" Morisuke asked, "that's purely for entertainment purposes I don't consider it an actual ship of course." 

~time skip, sorry you got flamed by the team but it was funny for me to write lol~~~ 

I was walking out when I felt someone tap my shoulder, almost everyone was gone now. I turned around and saw Kenma. "I just wanted to say, I think it's really cool you follow my account and what I post. If you want we can stream together sometime." He said, my eyes bulged out of my head, "wait really?" I asked, he nodded and gave a small smile. "Of course I'd want to oh my god that would be amazing!" I said and his smile grew wider. "Can I have your number so I can text you when I can do it?" I nodded and wrote it in his phone. He of course has the most recent phone what else should I expect God. 

"Wait but I can't do like a video stream, my cameras broken right now." I explained, he looked up at me, "oh that's fine you can come over." My heart was pumping at 182 beats per minute. "Ok cool i have to go right now or I'll miss my train but I'll see you soon!" I said and ran away, holy crap I just got invited over! I was only a little more excited when I went to his house the first time. If only we went to the same university, we'd still be close and I could still be one of his best friends. He's always been so cool, without even intending to do it which made it all the more cooler. 

But I might be able to make it back into his life now. I'm being invited over. Although it seemed bad the reunion wasn't that awful, it was pretty fun. After that awkward scene with the Kenma edits, well we retired from that. But oh my god he was so much prettier in person. His new hairstyle is just amazing, the way he ties it back is probably my favorite thing about this year. Anyways we ended up playing volleyball in the backyard, the losing team had to pay a buck to every member on the team, the winning team walks away with six/seven dollars each. 

I was ref, and there was no reason for that position because even in a fake game they all followed the rules perfectly. Not one apeven accidental rule break, it was ridiculous. When I finally got home I collapsed on the bed and went to fall asleep. Then I remembered that Kenma invited me to his house, I can't stop thinking about different possibilities and how they would play out and I ended up passing out at a random time I wasn't aware of.


	2. Chapter two

When I woke up I realized Yachi already left for school. I opened up my phone to go watch tik tok, but when I reached it I realized Kenma texted me. My face got red and a small smile crept up on my lips. I swiped right to view it and read "hey, I already finished all my work today and I have nothing better to do so do you wanna come over and play minecraft? I haven't played with you in forever I wanna see your progress :)" whatever I planned on doing today was pushed back, which was inevitably watching tiktok and falling asleep, waking up and watching YouTube till 4 am. 

I can't believe he's already asking me over after we just met up again yesterday. Plus I made a fool of myself, but he's still Kenma, but he's also Kodzuken- hey it's nothing to worry about y/n he likes us still. I have no idea why, we made a reck of ourselves yesterday with all the blushing and dumbass fanfictions, oh yeah Yamamoto read out loud a Kenma fanfic. To make it worse the author put their own name in it. "Kenma looked over towards Ashley and moved her hair to the side," remembering his voice saying each line made me cringe so hard. Kenma thought it all was funny, and to be honest it was. I texted back, "I'd love to! What like time, and also where are you staying?" I sent it to him, immediately regretted it I sounded stalkerish.

He immediately responded, god I love him so much. "Oh yeah forgot to tell you I bought a house down here, I was supposed to at the reunion but you seemed a bit anxious so I decided to wait. I'm in (insert random house number) I finished moving in like an hour ago, there's still a couple of boxes but I don't think there a big issue. You can come over whenever you want, like now in an hour, three in the morning, I don't really care." He bought a HOUSE? That's for sure news to me! Why did he a buy a house here? "Well I am free right now, so I guess I'll head over shortly!" I said, God why am I using exclamation points, well I have no idea what to use, whatever. 

To be honest I kind of wanted to shower and cleanse every inch of my body before I went over, but I was completely fine and my hair didn't even get knotted when I slept. I just changed into a comfy, cute sweater and leggings. Yeah a different pair of sweaters and leggings. I walked over to his house and had to keep reassuring myself that it was still Kenma the person I would hide in janitors closets with to play minecraft, he just had a popular stream. 

I found myself at his door and knocked on it. It's still Kenma, it's still Kenma, it's still Kenma, "oh hey come in," he said opening the door. "Do you want like a snack or something?" I shook my head, "I'm good thanks, If you don't mind me asking though why did you get a house here?" I asked, he slid across the floors with his socks and replied, "my company is opening a new branch and I saw it was here so I decided to move, I didn't really like my last place to much, plus I knew if I came here I'd run into you more often." He said and my cheeks rose with heat, so I was one of the factors, does he like me to? No that's ridiculous, he could never like me back. Then the thought got pushed to the back of my head. "Oh, how successful is your business?" I asked, he motioned for me to follow him so I did. 

He opened the door and his room was filled with expensive gaming gear, like I'm not a hardcore gamer but even looking at it I knew it was expensive. He had like a billion games, "we've done pretty well." He had three high tech monitors, I mean it's always crystal clear when he streams of course he had good tech. "You can use my spare controller." He said and turned the game on, "you can sit in my chair," he said plopping onto a bean bag. "W-wait really?" His chair was so nice, it looked so comfy and fun. "Yeah of course. Plus I'm already sitting down I'm not gonna get up and switch chairs because you feel badly." He laughed softly and I did the same and sat down. Oh my god it was so comfy, and I felt like I could spin around the room for ages and never get bored. I was unable to do anything though, no way I could disrespect him by spinning around the room, no matter how badly I wanted to. 

We ended up playing for two hours, we didn't stick to minecraft though, I accidentally fell off a ravine and burned alive cuz I couldn't reach the water fast enough. We did destroy a village though so we were successful, I really suck at survival mode. Then we played among us, it was so much fun, Kenma played among us only once in his account and when I tell you he was amazing at this, we played in public because we didn't have enough people for a good private game. Im pretty good at among us if I do say so myself, but Kenma was on another level. One time we both got imposter and the game was over VERY quickly. After we got tired of that he asked if he could teach me some games. 

I ended up just watching him play call of duty, I was perfectly content with watching him play. It was like a YouTube video but in person, and the silence was completely comfortable. I ended up sitting on the floor with Kenma because I can never sit in chairs for longer than an hour, I sat crisis crossed and looked over at him, his eyebrows were scrunched showing his concentration. He moved so quickly it was scary, that's what you would expect from a pro gamer of course. 

I spaced out looking at his hair and didn't hear what he said. "Huh?" I asked, he smiled and said, "are you sure your not hungry we've been here for awhile." Oh now that he mentioned it I completely forgot about food, "how about I make us some ramen?" He asked, "that's sounds nice," I said smiling up at him. He got up and walked out smiling, He's so pretty. I felt my phone vibrate and I saw Yachi texted me. "Omg Y/n you actually left the house? I thought you got kidnapped or something! Where'd you go?" She asked, I typed a reply "sorry I didn't tell you 😅, I'm hanging out with someone from high school, do you remember Kenma?" I asked, she typed back "OH, He's Nekoma's setter, wait didn't you have a crush on him back then? WAIT ARE YOU ON A DATE?" She asked, woah, wait am I on a Date? No of course not were just hanging out. "No were just hanging out don't worry!" I typed back, "I dunno, hanging out with someone you used to have feelings for, it's a bit suspicious girl. If you guys kiss you HAVE to give me $5 k?" I rolled my eyes, "fine to prove it I accept, but you won't be getting any money, were just friends." I sent it and then I heard a Kenma come back in. "Here you go," he said and handed me a bowl of ramen. "Thanks!" 

"Wanna watch anime?" He asked and I nodded, we ended up watching hunter X hunter and completed the whole first season because neither of us could stop the episodes. "Hey y/n," he said, I turned around and looked at him, he had a small smirk on his lips, "hm?" I asked, "do you like me?" A small blush appeared on my cheeks, "well of course I like you your my friend," "no, I meant do you like me," he said holding out the "like" was practically a tomato, "o-of c-course not were just friends!" I stuttered way to quickly, his smirk grew wider. "Your a terrible liar sometimes y/n," he said laughing softly. Oh god he knows I like him, oh god. "Don't worry about it though, I like you too." He said, any redness I had on my face now was a deep Crimson and my whole body felt on fire. 

Why am I so damn awkward, WAIT KENMA LIKES ME, WHAT, HE ACTUALLY LIKES ME HOW, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, I felt his hand on my cheek and he laughed, "you're absolutely burning, I'm not sure that's human." His hold on my cheek changed slightly when he noticed I was avoiding eye contact, He pulled my chin over towards his direction softly, his catlike eyes were boring into mine, then I realized he was actually close to me, like really close. My eyes drifted down to his lips, what if, NO, why not? Was he thinking the same thing I was? My question was soon answered when I felt him kiss me, I kissed him back and I felt his tongue enter my mouth and i got chills down my spine. His hand now cupping my cheek, I could feel him smirk into the kiss I felt his other hand on my back, he reached down lower and, put something in my pocket? He let go of the kiss and I looked at what he put in, I pulled it out and saw, it was a five dollar bill. "You'll be needing that later, but I sincerely hope she didn't mean every time I kiss you because I'm planning on doing it more." He said looking down on me with a motherfucking smirk. 

He really likes me, I'm so dumb, I dropped the dollar and pressed my lips against his again. I felt him pull me into his lap, he wrapped his arms around me as I straddled his waist. "She doesn't have to know exactly how many," I whispered smiling and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile- I still have no idea how this works so sorry the story is not finished so in case people read and thought that was the end it wasn't lol sorry also this chapter does have a lot of smut so hehehe

He reached his hand up my shirt and I felt him unclasp my bra. He pulled away from the kiss slowly and kissed my jaw softly, then gradually going down till he was sucking on my neck. He pulled away smiling at the marks he made on my skin, he pulled off his shirt exposing comfortable abs, I mean he doesn't play volleyball anymore but he somehow held onto that perfect shape. Then I realized I was staring at his abs to long and he smiled down at me. His legs were wrapped around my waist and he sat comfortably on my lap. I felt him tug lightly on the bottom of my sweater. I pulled it off and Kenma pulled me closer to him, his arms were wrapped around me pulling my chest to his as he attacked my lips with his own. I felt his hands wrap around my breasts squeezing them lightly. I let out a small gasp not expecting it as he smiled into my lips. 

He pulled off my bra exposing my bare nipples. He massaged them gently and started kissing down my neck again. He was leaving marks on my collar bone as he went down, I felt his mouth around my boob and I let out a sharp breath. His tongue circled around my nipple till he licked over it and up to my shoulder. His head now resting on my shoulder as he whispered, "Your so pretty kitten" his words left chills down my spine. I felt his hand travel down from my tit to my waist, I suddenly felt him pull down my pants. They dropped down to the ground and now I was just in my panties. He smiled and slowly moved down sucking onto my skin. 

Now he was down in between my thighs smirking up at me, I felt him pull down my panties as he took in the view. I could feel his hot breath on me, he kissed the inside of my thigh softly. "K-Kenma please-" "please what?" He asked kissing further down my thigh. My inner awkwardness was breaking through, God I hate myself I can't just say it- "do you wanna explain?" He looked up at me menacingly trying to hold back his smirk. I want to say it but I can't find the words- I can't- "awh, seems like you don't want this. That's fine kitten, we'll just do what I want instead." He said pulling his pants down, suddenly I felt him pull me up and towards him. I collided with his waist and felt his hardness just below me. 

"Now suck it," he said, I blushed a bit and grabbed his cock softly, It got even harder than it was before. I licked it's side from the bottom to the top, which earned a small whimper from Kenma. I swirled my tongue around the tip collecting his pre cum, I finally placed it in my mouth, I could barely fit most of it. I wrapped my hand around the parts I couldn't reach and licked around his cock. "Fuck" he whimpered, I felt his hand grab onto my hair. I bobbed my head and hand back and fourth making him uneasy. Suddenly I felt him push my head taking in his whole cock. I felt him in the back of my throat and It was so much; He used his hand in my hair to move my head up and down his cock. Then I felt him start thrusting into me while he moved my head.

Tears were springing to my eyes as I tried not to gag, It was ripping through me. I closed my eyes quickly and shut them hard trying not to make too much noise. I could barely breathe with his dick filling up my whole mouth so I had to breathe through my nose. Suddenly I felt him cum inside of me filing me up with a warm salty substance. I felt him pull out of my mouth and I was barely able to keep it all in. He rested his hand on my cheek and pressed his thumb against my mouth, "swallow it kitten," he whispered and I did as he said although it was pretty difficult. 

"Good girl," he smiled down at me pulling me up, "sorry I didn't give you a warning before, but it seems like you handled it pretty well." He said sitting me down, I never really thought Kenma was dominant, but he was. Kenma pulled his pants back on and looked back at me. "Oh right, you didn't even really get a turn. If your not to out of it after that I can give you a turn." He suggested, and turned around picking up some random stuff, "I wanna know what you taste like Kitten, Too bad you didn't speak up." He sighed and chills ran back down my spine, he turned his head slightly and stared me straight in the eyes before smirking at me. 

I watched him tie his hair back suspiciously when out of nowhere he appeared over me, his legs wrapped over my thighs, "y/n, do you want me to taste you?" He asked lifting my chin and stroking my lower lip with his thumb. I nodded and immediately after I felt his hand on my center massaging my clit. I gasped softly, he dropped down back inbetween my thighs but this time he didn't waste time. I felt his tongue slowly lick up my vagina, which caused my cheeks to go a deep red. His tongue swirled around my clit and I had to cover my mouth to stop from making a noise. I felt his arm reach up over me and knock my hand away, he pulled away from my pussy to look up at me, "I wanna hear your cute little noises kitten don't cover them," he said distracting me as he placed a finger into me. "Ah!" I let out practically jumping, but he held me down with his free hand. 

I felt him push his finger in and out as I whimpered, he flicked his tongue around my clit looking me in the eyes. When he added a second finger he started pushing faster and moving his tongue quicker. I was a whimpering mess as I felt so many things, I felt myself orgasm as his fingers curled up inside me. Kenma pulled his fingers out and licked up my pussy cleaning my cum, once he finished he sat on my lap and smiled at me, "open your mouth," he said nicely and I did as he said, suddenly he put his fingers in my mouth, specifically the ones that he used in me. "Can you clean them off for me?" He asked and I licked the cum off of them and he laughed softly. "Do you like the way you taste? I know I do," he said kissing my neck and resting his chin on my shoulder. "There's so much I wanna do to you kitten," he whispered happily in my ear. 

He pulled his fingers out and wrapped me in a blanket. "It's really late so you should go to sleep," he said and I nodded as he picked me up. "I know your legs probably feel like jelly right now," he said laughing, he opened a door to his bedroom. He laid me down on it and then got in himself. "Let's get some rest now, you got all shy once we started and I wanna see your energetic self again." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist moving closer to me. 

I could hear his steady breaths and decided to close my eyes, I ended up falling asleep rather quickly. 

A/n: I can't remember if I put them in a bedroom or not so just imagine they went to like a guest bedroom to sleep in if it doesn't match up, I'm to lazy to edit stuff and I have to wake up for in person school in five hours and I'm not prepared for that 😭 Anyways this chapter was basically just smut but hey why not so I hope you liked it :)


End file.
